Baby Blue eyes
by SunatsuLuv
Summary: Kagome touches death after Inuyasha has killed her for her jewel shards. Sesshomaru finds her and brings her back as a favor to Rin, but finds that it may have been more for him after all.


Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha, that right is rumiko takahashi's. I just love tweaking with her characters. --

Kagome could feel the pain of the wound winding through her body, her limbs growing numb as if they were no longer connected to her body. Smiling wryly she feet her chest spasm before her body was seized with a horrible cough causing blood to trickle from the side of her mouth. Her normally fair skin seemed translucent in a sickly manner and her eyed seemed to focus on some distant horizon.

She should have known that one day inuyasha would turn on her. She should have noticed the signs that seemed so apparent to everyone else. It was hard to believe that it was her own oblivious carefree and naïve nature that had landed her in this predicament. Smirking in pain she felt a twitching shudder roll through her body bringing her closer to her own death. Lifting one heavy arm up to where she could see it she looked at the broken shards of glass there. It was all that was left of the bottle that had housed the shards they had collected. The same shards that inuyasha now had possession of, that he had consumed.

Looking up at the sun that seemed to glow faintly through the leafy canopy above her, she felt like the sun was rejecting her as well. Letting her strength in her hand falter it fell against her torso jarring her wounds and making her hiss in agony. Closing her eyes she whispered softly a last prayer on the wind.

"I wish I could have just seen everyone one last time…"

Her chest once rising erratically with labored breaths now slowed, her twitching muscles calming and laying still in death.

. . . . .

Sesshomaru stood at the edge of a clearing his gaze focused on the sky in an attempt to have a relaxing moment. Having deemed his charge safe with his vassal he was free to try and locate any sign of his half-brother or the infamous demon naraku.

Lifting his face to the wind, a scent teased his senses so faintly he almost thought it not real. Narrowing his eyes he tried to figure out why his brother's wench had traveled this far and why her scent was reaching him. Summoning his cloud of travel he followed the trail of scent.

Landing in a free clearing, sesshomaru furrowed his brows upon being assailed by the stench of human blood. And by the strength of the coppery smell it had to be a large quantity. Rounding a few trees he was met with the sight of a young human girl covered from head to toe with blood, large wounds exposing her bones and viscera in an unpleasant manner. Though no one could truly call viscera pleasant in any form unless mad-touched.

Raising his sleeve to his face to protect his delicate senses he stepped closer. His eyes widened as he found that it was not just any human girl, it was his brothers wench. And by the looks of her, it looked as if she had died. Frowning he knelt before her corpse and touched her flesh finding it still warm, her body not yet entering the stage of hardening limbs. Standing he stepped back and looked at her pale flesh and blood-soaked hair. Her brown eyes never to open in rage or happiness, her temper never to be gentle or protective. Weighing his options before him, sesshomaru removed the Tenseiga from its sheath and held it in her general area.

He had no deep attachments towards this woman, it anything she was a source of annoyance with her fiery temper and refusal to acknowledge him as better and more powerful than her human form. But…his charge rin did hold affection towards her. The child he had saved had grown fond of this woman and saw her as a surrogate mother figure, a cherished person with whom she could talk about girlish things.

Lifting the sword above his head, he focused on the girls corpse finding her soul still intact and untouched. Swinging the blade down with an arc of brilliant light, the tenseiga eradicated the death demons and jolted the soul back into her body. As the light cleared, the girls body was free of any injuries.

Sesshomaru stepped forward unconsciously to check but caught himself. A moment later he watched as she took in a deep breath and her chest rose and fell. Reaffirming his stoic physique he watched as her eyes fluttered open to stare into the dark and adjust. She looked scared and lost for a moment before turning her to see him with widened and frightened eyes. Eyes that were now blue. A small whisper escaped her lips before she closed her eyes in terror.

"Please don't kill me again Inuyasha."


End file.
